<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting Till You Wake by cdreaiton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672455">Waiting Till You Wake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdreaiton/pseuds/cdreaiton'>cdreaiton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdreaiton/pseuds/cdreaiton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about different situations where Ianto (and the rest of the team) have to deal with Jack's death and the circumstances around it. Set at varying points of them being "used to" Jack's immortality.</p><p>Various POVs. In no particular order. Rated for potential violence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Calling Owen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Ring ring… ring ring… ring ring… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Owen reaches an arm out of the bed clothes and pats around on his nightstand until he finds his infernally ringing phone, blearily opening his eyes just enough to read the caller ID. A quick glance at the time informs him that it is barely half gone two in the morning. He clicks the answer button, setting the phone against his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ianto?” Owen asks, irritation obvious in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Owen. Did I wake you?” Ianto asks casually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Owen glares at the air in front of him. A phone call this late at night, he’d expected Ianto to sound panicked or angry, possibly even drunk. But he sounds more like he’s simply called Owen to discuss the weather.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what time it is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, no. My watch broke last week and I haven’t had a chance to repair it. You know how work is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Owen runs his free hand down his face and tries to coax his tired brain into analysing Ianto’s voice. He doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>sound</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk. And surely Jack is either </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ianto, and should have stopped him from calling the sleeping doctor, or should have been the person Ianto called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’ve called the watchmaker and he says it’ll be an easy fix once I can bring it in. I hope he’s right. I’d hate to lose this watch. I’ve had it since…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ianto.” Owen cuts through his coworker’s prattling, willing patience into his voice and not quite succeeding in covering his rising anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you call to tell me about your watch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No. It’s late. That would be a silly thing to call about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Owen growls, sharper than he’s intended, “Then why the hell did you call me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Right.” There’s a brief pause, and Owen hears Ianto take a breath. “Well… I’ve been shot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Owen immediately sits up in bed, mind going into emergency doctor mode, subconsciously running through the list of supplies he’ll need to treat a gunshot wound and checking it against the mental inventory he keeps of the supplies in his medical go bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? By who?” Owen fires the question, throwing on the closest pair of trousers and a jumper that needed a wash a week ago. “Where are you? What happened? Where were you shot?” By the time he finishes asking his rapid fire questions, he’s dressed and grabbing his med bag, heading for the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been shot.” Ianto repeats, and Owen belatedly realises that the calmness in Ianto’s voice is actually shock setting in. He grabs his keys and sprints to his car. “I think they were one of those youth gangs. Bute Park, under the Blackweir Bridge. The kids found a weevil, and when we tried to help them, they thought we were joining the attack, so they shot at us. In the thigh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most people, when asked a series of quick fire questions, will answer them collectively, in story form. Ianto, on the other hand, has answered the questions sequentially, one answer at a time. It means that Ianto’s brain is starting to run on auto-pilot, saving the valuable energy for more immediate, life preserving needs. Owen kicks the car into gear and breaks every speed limit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Jack?” Owen asks, knowing that the Captain would never leave an injured Ianto if he could help it. Especially not for a weevil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right next to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” He thinks about having Ianto put Jack on the phone, but he needs to monitor Ianto’s mental state, and keeping him talking will help keep him from going too far into shock before Owen can get there. “Give him your tie, and have him tie it around your thigh a few inches above the wound, as tight as he can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I mean, I know you’re the doctor, but it might be better if I do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I need you to stay on the phone. Have Jack do it.” Owen pushes, idly wondering why Jack hasn’t already started basic first aid procedures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Ianto says, a little hesitantly, “But it’ll probably be a few more minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?!” Owen demands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He hasn’t come back yet. But gunshots don’t usually take very long, so he’ll be back soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Owen’s rage vanishes as he realises what’s happened. He takes a deep breath and pushes harder on the gas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack’s dead?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Ianto confirms, sounding as though this information is something Owen should have already known.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Okay. Put me on speaker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Owen arrives, Jack has revived, and is helping Ianto with Owen’s instructions, including wrapping the young Welshman in Jack’s great coat, and calling for an ambulance. It’s a harying couple hours as Ianto is rushed to the hospital, a blood transfusion waiting upon their arrival. Jack stays well out of everyone’s way while they work on getting Ianto stabilised, but Owen can see the worry in his eyes… and the anger that promises retribution. Owen almost feels sorry for the gang members. Almost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Ianto is out of danger and sleeping peacefully, Jack calls Tosh and pulls her out of bed to find CCTV footage of the attack, while Owen calls Gwen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Llo?” The sleepy voice comes over the line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“St. David’s. Some gangster twats shot Ianto. He’s alive, but he’s in rough shape. Feel like going hunting?” Owen asks, malice dripping from his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be there in ten.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Owen smiles viciously as the call disconnects.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, when PC Andy Davidson walks into the station, he finds four new residents in the gaol, and a folder of incriminating evidence on his desk, along with a note that simply reads “Love, Torchwood.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's a bit on the darker/gorier side. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a moment on every battlefield when time stands still, every breath hanging in the air as silence rolls over the landscape in an all encompassing wave. It’s as if the entire world stops turning while the damage is assessed and equilibrium restored. This is the moment when the victor is declared. Ianto had always felt ‘declaring victory’ to be an extremely misleading phrase. Mostly because there is a distinct lack of either a declaration or a sense of victory. What actually happens is much closer to an evaluation of survivors. Eyes dart around, making impossibly fast observations on the number of people still standing, and who’s side they’re on.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto stared unblinkingly at the massive creature they’d spent the last two days hunting down. It looked for all the world like a mad experiment gone horribly wrong. Nothing but teeth, and claws, and spines. A creature whose only function was to kill. It had killed six people before Torchwood had managed to corner it in a warehouse, and Ianto gave himself a few extra seconds to be absolutely certain it was well and truly dead before he slowly started to lower his weapon. He gave himself a single exhale of relief before turning to survey the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Owen was holstering his weapon and running to the SUV to grab his med bag. Gwen had also disarmed, and was helping an injured Toshiko to the ground, her calf slowly oozing blood from a deep gash she hadn’t quite managed to dodge. Ianto felt wetness trickling down his temple from his own wound. It stung, and Ianto winced softly at the thought of having to wash matted blood out of his hair again, but he supposed it was a small price to pay for saving the world.</p><p> </p><p>The girl, he noted as he continued his evaluation, (who had introduced herself as Alys when they’d found her, injured and hiding from the creature in her parent’s old barn,) wasn’t staring at the creature. She was looking at the man lying on the ground in front of it. Ianto took a deep breath. Jack.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor!” Alys shouted, drawing Owen’s attention immediately, “Your friend! He’s dying!”</p><p> </p><p>There are a great many ways people respond to death or people dying around them. So many, in fact, that there are whole tracks of neuro and psychological studies dedicated to deciphering them. But amongst those responses, medical personnel are unique. So while Ianto had been running a damage report and ensuring the creature had actually been neutralized, Owen had been running triage, determining who was hurt and how badly, and what order he needed to treat them in, in order to save the most lives.</p><p> </p><p>Owen glanced at Jack for no more than a second, then turned and gave Ianto a meaningful look before heading over to Tosh. Ianto felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. It was a feeling he was starting to become familiar with, and he wasn’t entirely sure he was pleased with that idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you hear me?! Your friend’s dying!” Alys shouted again. Owen ignored her.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto slid his gun into the back of his trousers and started towards Jack and the girl, remembering at the last second not to run his hand through his hair. He knelt next to Jack, noticing dimly that the warehouse floor was uneven as a small river of blood started to worm its way away from the Captain’s body. Ianto’s heart clenched again as Jack’s eyes turned to look at him, pained breaths groaning through his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Tosh had once asked Ianto how he could just sit with Jack’s corpse and not be affected by the sight of it. And in a moment of rare openness, Ianto had answered her. </p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Death</em>,’ he’d said, lightly running his fingers over the electrical burn patterns on Jack’s chest that had been the cause of this particular death, ‘<em>The waiting for him to come back, that’s the easy part. But watching him die? Watching him suffer as his body tries to hang on? Sometimes I think the pain of seeing him slowly fade away will kill me too.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Tosh had never asked him about it again.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto steeled himself and used what strength he had left to pull Jack into his arms. There was blood everywhere. Jack’s entire abdomen had been ripped open by the beast, and it took every ounce of willpower Ianto had not to gag as he gently pushed pieces of intestine back into the open wound. He felt his shirt and trousers dampen, and he knew his entire outfit would go in the incinerator as soon as they got back to the Hub. But he also knew he would sacrifice any number of suits in order to stay by Jack’s side, holding him through his cycle of death.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with you people?! Why aren’t you trying to save him?!” The girl screamed at them, succumbing to the all too frequent grief fueled response of hysterical denial.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto shut out her voice, placing his hand against Jack’s cheek, and trying desperately to give Jack what he hoped was a reassuring smile. A wave of pain washed over Jack’s features, and Ianto held him tighter as he saw tears start to form in Jack’s deep blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Please…” Jack begged him in a voice so thick with agony that it came out barely above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto felt ice starting to form in his stomach at the desperate plea he’d been dreading since he’d realised Jack was still alive. But he didn’t let himself dwell on it. Jack needed him to be strong right now. He clenched his teeth, stared deep into the eyes of the man he loved, and nodded once, briskly.</p><p> </p><p>With far more calm than he felt, Ianto moved his hand to cover Jack’s mouth and pressed down firmly, pinching his nose closed and holding on as tightly as he could. Within a few seconds, Jack began to twitch and flail, an automatic response to a lack of oxygen. Ianto knew Jack was fighting to stay still, though the more macabre part of his mind suggested that it was likely impossible for a person to remain motionless whilst being suffocated.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh. It’s almost over.” Ianto whispered, fighting off his own tears but refusing to blink them away for fear he’d break eye contact. He refused to look away, knowing that if he did, Jack would think Ianto couldn’t stand the sight of him, the proof of what he was, and he would be damned if he would give Jack a reason to doubt Ianto’s love for him. Especially not like this. “I’m right here.”</p><p> </p><p>The pain in Jack’s eyes began to lessen as his life began to fade. <em> Just a little longer. </em> He told himself. <em> It’s almost over. </em> A few seconds later, Jack went limp in his arms, eyes sliding shut. Ianto let out the breath he hadn't realised he’d been holding, and moved his hand, leaning down to place a kiss on Jack’s blood smeared cheek.</p><p> </p><p>A movement beside him made Ianto sit up again. Owen crouched down next to him and placed a tired hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“How long?” He asked quietly, nodding in Jack’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Forty-five minutes, maybe? An hour’s more likely. The damage is pretty extensive.” Ianto answered clinically. Owen nodded in acknowledgement. “How are the others?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tosh’ll have to stay off her feet for a while. Least till that gash’s healed enough I can take the stitches out.” Owen reached up and brushed Ianto’s hair back, checking the severity of the cut just above the younger man’s hairline. He reached down into his bag and pulled out the antiseptic and some gauze. “Gwen’s alright. Some bruising and she’ll be sore for a bit, but that’s all.” Owen finished cleaning Ianto’s wound, and sighed as he pulled out his bottle of sutures and a hypodermic of local anesthetic. He’d really hoped Tosh would be the only one who needed stitches.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto didn’t even flinch when Owen stuck his scalp with the numbing agent. Sutures in hand, Owen stood and straddled Jack’s body, angling Ianto’s head slightly at waist height, making it easiest to put in the stitches.</p><p> </p><p>“You know he’ll be furious if he wakes up and sees us like this.” Ianto said casually, but Owen could hear the hint of a smirk in his voice. “He hates it when he misses all the fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Owen rolled his eyes and shared the smirk as he realised the potentially awkward position they were in. His mind was more than happy to provide him with exactly what their overly flirtatious boss would have to say about the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“In your dreams, mate.” Owen gruffed with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmares, more like.” Ianto returned.</p><p> </p><p>“What is wrong with you people?” Came a horrified voice beside them, “Your friend is… You just killed him. You didn’t even try to save him. And now you’re making sex jokes?”</p><p> </p><p>It was always slightly startling to the members of Torchwood when someone from the outside world violently reminded them just how differently they saw the world and responded to it. Both Ianto and Owen snapped their gazes to the girl, staring at her silently for a moment. Ianto broke the tension.</p><p> </p><p>“Owen?” He asked, “Can you take Alys here home? Her parents will be worried, and she looks like she could do with some tea and some sleep.” Ianto reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out the small box of ret-con he kept there, handing them up to the doctor. “The rest of you should do the same. It’s been a long night. We’ll catch a taxi back.”</p><p> </p><p>Owen nodded in response, and after stowing his supplies, took the shocked Alys out of the warehouse. Ianto settled himself a bit more comfortably, noting with a small tendril of happiness that Jack’s body was starting to knit itself back together. It was a slow process, but Ianto could wait. He would always wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading! As always, leave me a comment and let me know what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Uncertainty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is set between "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang" and "Sleeper". So while the team know about Jack's immortality, it's still pretty new.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can’t you go any faster, Ianto?” Jack asked angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto glanced down at the speedometer. He was already going 130 kmh.</p><p> </p><p>“Not and stay on the road, sir.” Ianto replied tersely.</p><p> </p><p>“200 meters and closing,” Toshiko’s voice came from the seat behind them, “We’re almost there.”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto took his foot off the accelerator and carefully followed Tosh’s directions, stopping the SUV just off the side of the country road they’d been barrelling down for the last several miles. Having reached their destination, the Torchwood team swiftly got out of the car and started searching the surrounding area for the artefact the rift monitor had told them was located somewhere near their current position.</p><p> </p><p>Considering its size, it didn’t take them long to find it. Jack gave a victory shout after a few minutes, and the entire team turned to look at him just in time to watch as the small sphere he’d found suddenly grew a pointed mechanical arm, stabbing into Jack’s chest before anyone had a chance to react.</p><p> </p><p>Jack screamed and dropped the sphere, sinking to his knees in pain. He had just enough time to whisper, “Poison,” before he fell to the ground, unmoving. Ianto went to take a step forward, but Owen stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. We don’t know if that thing’s still loaded.”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto stopped where he was, waiting for further instructions from the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Gwen, get that long pair of tongs out of the car. Ianto, grab the containment box. If that thing starts to move, jump back, quick as you can. Tosh, what kind of signals is that thing putting out?”</p><p> </p><p>Toshiko consulted her scanner.</p><p> </p><p>“Just low level rift radiation. But the metal is an alloy that hasn’t been invented yet, so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Great.” Owen moaned. “Aggressively poisonous future tech. My favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>They moved slowly, methodically, staying as far away from the artefact as they could while trying to contain it. It was difficult to maneuver around Jack’s lifeless body, and Gwen, lord bless her, kept Ianto as focused as she could on the artefact instead of Jack.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later they had the artefact secured. Owen had Gwen help him move Jack’s body into the boot of the SUV, and no one said a word when Ianto climbed in with him. It was a very quiet ride back to the Hub.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They had laid Jack’s body on the autopsy table, blue shirt unbuttoned while Owen ran every test he could think of on the toxic substance he’d found in Jack’s blood. Ianto stood, staring down at Jack.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re sure he’ll come back?” Ianto asked quietly, meeting Gwen’s gaze with such desperation that she was beyond grateful she could give him the answer he needed to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” She seriously contemplated telling Ianto every time she’d seen Jack die and come back since she’d started at Torchwood just over a year previously. But as she thought about each incident, she remembered that at least two of the times that came to mind were at the hands of Ianto’s late girlfriend Lisa. And she didn’t think now was the time to bring up that old wound. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’m certain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bad news, kids.” Owen broke through their moment, looking up from his screens, voice edging close to panic. “Tosh! Is that thing still in containment?!” He shouted suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is!” Tosh returned, sounding irritated that Owen hadn’t trusted her to follow safety precautions.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Owen muttered, turning to face Ianto over Jack’s body. “Ianto, mate. I know this is rough on you. I get it. I do.” The doctor assured him, the niceness of his words doing far more to convince Ianto that things were serious than the lowered tone of Owen’s voice. “But the poison in that thing is beyond lethal. We’ve got to keep it secured. I know you want to stay with Jack, and as soon as that thing is completely neutralized you can sit down here all night for all I care. But you need to go put that thing in the archive safe. Before someone who won't recover gets hit with it. You’re the only other person besides Jack who can get in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if he wakes up while I’m gone?” Came Ianto’s slightly fearful reply. “I promised him I wouldn’t let him wake up alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll sit with him.” Gwen assured him with a soft smile. Owen nodded his agreement. Ianto looked between them for a moment before relenting with a nod, and with a final look at Jack’s lifeless face, went to do as he’d been asked.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was out of earshot, Gwen turned to Owen and fixed him with a piercing gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“That poison is nasty.” Owen said quietly, running a hand through his hair, “It literally melts the brain. I’m not sure even Jack can come back from something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“He can,” Gwen said with conviction, “And he will. He wouldn’t leave us again. Not like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be so sure, Gwen? I know he said he couldn’t die, but this is just…”</p><p> </p><p>“He will!” Gwen hissed at him, “He has to.” She chanced a glance up at Jack’s office, where Ianto was busy putting the artefact into the secure safe. “I don’t think he’ll survive if he doesn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Owen dropped his gaze to the floor, remembering all too clearly how broken Ianto had been those months Jack had been gone. He sincerely hoped he’d never have to watch someone fall apart like that again.</p><p> </p><p>“But if you’re right…” Gwen started.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean ‘if’?” Owen interrupted, irritated at the implication.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re right,” Gwen continued, ignoring him, “Then it might be a few hours before he can come back.” She looked at Jack’s office door again. “You think it’s safe to leave him alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably not. Poor sod.” Owen lamented. “Even if Jack does come back, he’s in for a long night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pizza?” She asked, giving him a conspiratorial smile, “I have a feeling tonight will be a perfect night to get some paperwork done.”</p><p> </p><p>Owen sighed, looked at the massive stack of medical files on his desk he hadn’t finished notating, sighed again, and pulled out his phone. It wasn’t the first time they’d spent a night doing paperwork in order to keep an eye on their archivist, and as Owen heard the phone start to ring, he looked down at Jack laying motionless on the cold metal table, and realised it probably wouldn’t be the last.</p><p> </p><p>Motion in the corner of his eye made Owen turn his head, and he saw Ianto walking down the stairs from Jack’s office, heading back to the med lab. His eyes were dark and hooded, and his gait held none of the confidence and measured assurance it usually did. Gwen caught Owen’s eye then, following his gaze for a moment before turning back to him. They exchanged a look and a silent agreement passed between them. The same agreement they’d made when Jack had disappeared. Tosh looked up and nodded at them as Ianto passed her workstation, joining them in supporting their teammate.</p><p> </p><p>Once Ianto was back by Jack’s side, hand held securely in his own, Gwen headed to her own computer, calling Rhys as she went. And when morning came, if Ianto noticed there was more finished paperwork to file than normal, he just smiled softly and didn’t say anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading! As always, leave me a comment and let me know what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set sometime after Exit Wounds.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sixth flat burglary results in one resident in critical condition,” Jack reads aloud from Gwen’s computer screen, leaning over the back of her chair, “Potential Torchwood case?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Gwen sighs with a mix of sadness and boredom, “Just a favor for Andy. They haven’t had a single lead in these burglary cases that started about a month ago. And now that someone’s been seriously injured…” Gwen shrugs, “Andy asked if I’d take a look at it. Fresh pair of eyes, that sort of thing. I told him I’d lend a hand if I had the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, don’t stay too late.” Jack chastises her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What he said.” Ianto agrees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dismisses them with a wave and starts going through the file in front of her. Ianto sets a mug of coffee on her desk, taking his coat from Jack’s arms. They say their goodnights, and Jack and Ianto head for the garage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a tame night together by their standards, but enjoyable nonetheless, and they fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. A few hours later, just after one in the morning, they are both suddenly startled awake by the sound of the front door being forced open. Jack quietly grabs his Webley from on top of the nightstand, pulling back the hammer as he listens to the sounds coming from the main area of the flat. Ianto puts a hand on his arm to stop him, but he calms his lover with a hand, sliding out from under the covers just as the burglars throw open the bedroom door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well look at this, boys! We got us a couple poofs!” The leader says, brandishing an illicit firearm at the two men. He points it straight at Jack. “Drop it, nancy, or I’ll shoot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, don’t…” Ianto warns, a fraction of a second too late as Jack rushes the gunman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gunshot is deafening in the confined space, and Ianto winces at the all too familiar ringing in his ears as Jack hits the floor with a thud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ve done it now,” Jack grins through the pain in his stomach, already starting to feel the beginnings of blood loss, “He hates having to clean blood out of the carpet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, the gunman and his companions look at Ianto, still sitting on the bed. Only now, he has his gun pointed at them, his calm smile belaying the anger in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea how hard it is to get blood out of carpet?” Ianto asks, smiling wider when the burglars take an involuntary step backwards. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>this carpet</span>
  </em>
  <span> is beige, which means I can’t use bleach and be quick about it. And I was having such a pleasant evening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I shot your boyfriend, man,” The gunman says, starting to sound a little unsure of himself, “Don’t think I won’t shoot you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that,” Ianto agrees, his own gun hand never wavering, “And he’s probably going to die now. But I’m not concerned about that. What I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> concerned about, is how I’m going to get that much blood out of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>beige</span>
  </em>
  <span> carpet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of sick bastard are you?!” The gunman shouts at him, arm now trembling visibly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto waits a beat, then smiles dangerously wide. His voice is eerily pleasant when he responds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The kind who makes bodies disappear for a living.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s last thought as he drifts away is to idly note with amusement, just how much terror is required to make criminals run away at close to the speed of sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto sighs heavily as he hears his front door slam. Grabbing his mobile, he dials Gwen while he goes to sit by Jack’s side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found your burglars.” He says without preamble when she sleepily answers the phone. “If you check the CCTV around my flat, you should see them running away from here as fast as they can.” He smiles at her gasp of surprise. “And when you’re done dealing with them, could you run by the Hub and grab my industrial strength cleaner? They got blood on my carpet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hangs up with Gwen and pulls Jack’s body into his lap, just as he’s done more than a dozen times before, and settles in to wait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Head or Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place after Exit Wounds, some time just before CoE.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack slammed the lid of the SUV’s boot closed with an exclamation of relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And done!” He turned to Gwen and Ianto, who both looked like they had been through the ringer. The tech hadn’t been dangerous, but trying to get it away from the stray dogs that had thought it was a toy/food had been exhausting. “There’s a pub a few blocks from here. I don’t know about you two, but I could use a drink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds amazing.” Gwen agreed, rolling her neck to loosen the tense muscles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto checked his watch and straightened his tie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last call’s not for another hour. Should be enough time for a couple pints. You’re buying though. I just bought this suit last week, and it’s already stained.” Ianto sighed, brushing the dirt and dust from the garment in question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Jack chuckled, putting a hand on Ianto’s hip and dropping his voice low, “And it is an enticing suit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto opened his mouth to respond, but Gwen beat him to the punch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! We’re in the middle of the street! Save it for the office.” Gwen teased warmly, turning in the direction of the proffered pub.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack and Ianto both rolled their eyes, kissed briefly, and followed their colleague. They’d gone less than half a block, and were almost out of a dark alley when Gwen raised her arm and sighed, running her fingers over the fabric of her jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ianto, love? Do you think you can fix this?” She asked with a nod at her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto jogged up next to her and took her arm, squinting at the rip in the faux leather.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can at least patch it. It won’t be perfect, but it’ll be less noticeable. That’s probably the best I can…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack froze as he felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of his head, and he heard a menacing voice behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t move. Or your mate here gets it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen and Ianto immediately turned to look at the speaker, dropping their arms to their sides and relaxing their hands. There were four men and a woman behind Jack, all armed with butterfly knives except for the one with the gun. Jack sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This day just keeps getting better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep quiet,” The gunman ordered, jabbing the back of Jack’s head with the barrel. “Put your hands up. You two! Toss your wallets over. Now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or?” Ianto asked with exaggerated patience, barely managing to avoid rolling his eyes and groaning as Jack raised his hands, the corner of his mouth twitching in his own effort not to smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or I pop your mate in the head! That clear enough for you?” He pressed the gun barrel into Jack’s temple, forcing his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we make this quick? I’d still like to get that pint.” Jack said with a pointed look at his two employees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it, mate!” One of the other men shouted, twirling his knife in what he assumed to be an intimidating fashion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Head or heart, Gwen?” Ianto asked calmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He said shut it! You deaf or som’it?! I really will shoot him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heart. He made fun of Rhys’s weight again this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Jack questioned just as Ianto said,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Try not to hit the coat. I have to patch it enough as it is. Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready.” Gwen nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone else in the alley could react, Gwen and Ianto pulled their guns from the back of their trousers, and fired. Jack dropped to the pavement, his wide blue eyes glassed over in death, and small rivulets of blood running from the bullet holes in his shirt and forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck, man?!” One of the would be muggers shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman and another one took off running back out of the alley, and the other three dropped their weapons as Gwen and Ianto refocused their guns on the remaining criminals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shot him! He was your mate, and you shot him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just thought we’d save you the trouble, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Can’t bargain without a hostage.” Gwen snarked, pulling out her mobile and dialing quickly. It clicked in answer after the third ring. “Andy, love. Got some muggers for you over in Cathays. Be a love and come get them, will you? … I’ll text you the address. … No, no one’s hurt. We went easy on them. … Well it’s not like we go looking for them! … Yeah, I know. … Thanks. I owe you one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hung up and slipped the mobile back in her pocket, taking out her handcuffs and handing them to Ianto. At her nod, he put his gun back in the waistband of his trousers, and started towards the men, who upon closer inspection, could barely be considered old enough to fit the term. He pointed to a fire escape ladder on the side of the alley wall, giving all of them a look that clearly told them that they better do what he wanted, and Gwen gestured in the same direction with her gun, giving them the same look. They went. Ianto cuffed one of the criminal’s wrist, then threaded the cuff through the ladder and cuffed him to his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just… your mate… in cold blood…” The gun wielder mumbled in shock, staring at Jack’s lifeless body as Ianto clicked the restraint closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. We did.” Ianto agreed, grabbing the last mugger’s shoulder and pulling his arm through above one of the rungs, securing him around the fire escape. “Shouldn’t bother you too much. You were about to do the same thing. Would you have rathered we shot </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! But… I wouldn’t’ve done it. Not really. It’s just for the scare, you know… You killed him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not the first time.” Ianto commented with a slightly villainous smile, making all three prisoners shudder in fear. “You three stay put till the police arrive. And if I were you, I’d keep quiet about the man in the coat. I’d hate to have to track you down.” Ianto stepped back and gestured at the CCTV camera that was pointed directly down the alleyway, widening his smile, and all three heads nodded quickly, too afraid to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen put her gun away and tilted her head at Jack’s body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where should we take him? Unless, of course, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to deal with witnesses?” Gwen grinned evilly when their assailants started to tremble at the implication.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> is to go to the pub and bribe the barkeep to stay open for another hour. Another two hours.” Ianto sighed, running an exasperated hand through his hair. “Let’s take him back to the SUV. We’ve got about three minutes. And I still have to track down the two that ran.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Best get moving then. Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto nodded and they both reached down, grabbing Jack’s arms and hauling him up. After a little maneuvering, they managed to push him onto Ianto’s back. Gwen fished the keys from the pocket of Jack’s great coat, and they headed back out of the alley the way they came, three pairs of eyes watching them in terror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think they’ll reconsider their glorious lives of crime?” Gwen asked with a smile once they were out of earshot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto grinned sideways at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess,” PC Andy Davidson said as he approached the handcuffed muggers, “You saw a small young woman, a dandy in a suit, and a cocky American, and thought they’d make easy marks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Officer, you gotta help,” One of the knife wielders pleaded, his fear obvious in his eyes, “Our mates… they ran… those people…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell me all about it down at the station,” Andy smiled, “And don’t worry about your mates. I’m sure they’ll turn up by morning. Now,” He held up a small silver key, “Shall we?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know. I know. Not exactly in character. I blame my husband. I finally got him to listen to Serenity and Outbreak, and he made a comment about Ianto having exactly zero problems shooting Jack if it was necessary, and this is where the conversation ended up. It's a bit crack, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. ^_^ Leave me a comment and let me know what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! As always, let me know what you thought in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>